The Truth in Translation
by Evyira
Summary: Ever heard a story that as it has been passed on it becomes more fanatical? Maybe the story of 'Inuyasha' was just the same and this is more like the true account.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Synopsis: **What if 'Inuyasha' was a bit of an exaggeration. What if Kagome wasnt from the future she just was a little different in social norms that seemed outlandish and had a knack for healing people. What if the actual Inuyasha wasn't a half demon but was simply a samurai for hire. What if Sesshoumaru was not a demon lord but a regular one and he was warring against the East and called all samurai to arms. What if this story of ended up in history but it was exaggerated, just a little bit.

****

* * *

><p><p>

**Prologue:**

****

* * *

><p><p>

Of the warriors of Japan the samurai were considered the most honorary. They fought for their land and were held in the utmost esteem. Of a remarkable time of villages and warriors with steel a story unfolded that is told to this very day. But this is the true account, the one not full of speculation and mysterious beasts that stalk the night. This story is very real and it started with a girl named Kagome, who was not born in a different time but instead with some very different beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

****

* * *

><p><p>

Kagome hummed softly under her breath as she carried the reed woven basket laden with the berries she just picked. She now lived alone in the cottage her father had built for her mother, brother and herself. When war raged nearby her father and her brother, who was only 12, were recruited and hadn't been heard of since. Her mother of course had been devastated and left the world two winters later leaving Kagome at 15 to grow up very quickly by herself. It had been life changing and now at 17 in the summer she was done mourning and willing to live her life happily.

Still humming under her breath she pulled back the reed door covering and started puttering about. Simple things life drying berries and making them into sweet breads, and salves for healing supplies gave her a sense of happiness. She was perfectly content to live her life this way and didn't know that in the time she was in it was quite strange for a woman to live the way she was so independently. They say ignorance is bliss though and she would have carried on her days this way if civil conflict broke out again and the samurai who wandered were called to gather. It would seem dumb luck her hut was placed in the way of a renowned soldier who at that moment was fighting for his life.

The sword seemed to hum in Inuyasha's grip. Smirking confidently he blocked his opponents strike and countered so quickly the man he was fighting never stood a chance. There were two opponents left and he knew he could win. How he knew was obvious. A rather sordid childhood left him with a large fighting spirit and drive to live that was unparalleled, and he simply refused to back down now.

The two that remained his foe charged together and Inuyasha scowled at their lack of pride as warriors. Didn't anyone respect the honourable route anymore? It didn't matter he supposed because they would fall to his blade.

He had felled his enemies who had attacked him unprovoked and was about to move on when a rustle in the bushes behind him caught his attention. He turned just in time to see a flash of red, a scowling woman and an arrow that struck him in the chest. He could remember no more after that.

Kagome sighed and went back to the berry bushes. She had forgotten her favourite shawl there and did not want the elements to destroy it during the night. The sun was dimming on the Western horizon already and she had brought her bow and a quiver of arrows in case of wolves. Not that she would shoot at them but instead just near them so they would understand not to get too close to her. It was then she spotted something scarlet in the trees. Confused she neared, as she was pretty sure leaves during the summer were a vibrant green. When she saw what had caused the oddity in the trees she gasped and sprinted towards a silver haired figure slumped upright against a tree trunk. At first she thought it was an old man but upon a closer look it was very much young man. She would guess at least 18 because he looked older than she was. She looked over the man once more and was startled to notice she had overlooked a white fletched arrow that in his chest that was pinning him to the tree. She lifted a hand but was hesitant to touch the man. When she did muster up the courage to touch the figure she immediately checked his pulse.

She gave a delighted cry when she discovered he was still alive. Determination filled her veins and she grasped the arrow in his chest with both hands and was about to pull when a groan filled her ears. She snapped her eyes to his face to see a pair of topaz eyes blinking sluggishly at her. A scowl adorned his features when his eyes focused.

'_You_…' the man accused before the light went out of his eyes again. The man if possible slumped lower.

Kagome released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her lip trembled and she felt tears pricking at her eyes. She was just trying to help. She looked at the wound at his chest to see it still bleeding slowly. Gritting her teeth she was still resolved to save this man no matter what.

With a solid yank she removed the arrow successfully unpinning the man from the tree. With removing the arrow though she soon realized the wound was bleeding more rapidly. Panicking a bit she ripped the hem of her top yukata and bandaged the wound the best she could. She had to get the man to her hut so she could treat him properly.

By Kami he was heavy though as she hoisted him up against one shoulder opposite to the one where her bow and quiver of arrows were strapped. She steadied herself for a moment and took a step forward and it took all her leg muscles to keep her upright. Giving her heavy burden a heavy glare she took another agonizing step, then another. Soon she was on her way to her hut intent on fixing the man, her favourite shawl long forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to test this story out. Please tell what you think and review. I actually do listen to your opinions. Evyira.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke to the overpowering scent of medicinal herbs. Wrinkling his nose in disgust he went to sit up but was stopped by agonizing pain in his chest area and a pair of small hands. He sat lay back down but immediately tried to sit up again when the information he'd just gathered processed in his mind.<p>

'Please stay down' a quiet sort of lilting voice sounded from his right. He snapped his gaze towards the voice and saw the woman who had shot him.

'_You!_' he hissed and went to grab his sword. When he came up empty he frantically looked for his weapon.

'Stop your reopening your wound!' the woman cried out waving her arms about.

'Why should you care wench you're the one that put it there in the first place!'

That stopped the woman's movements and Inuyasha eyed her warily.

'What can't face the truth?' he patronized.

'Huh?'

'Are you stupid as well as a coward? You shot me you bitch!' he cried and was suddenly rewarded with a stinging slap across the face. He took a closer look at the woman to discover a few things. One she had very unique blue eyes and another that they were filling up with tears.

'You jerk! I put all this effort into saving your sorry behind and all you do try to counter my efforts and blame me for being in your condition in the first place!' the woman shouted. Inuyasha was too shocked to speak because of the fire the woman had in her. The woman snorted in disgust and pushed herself away from him.

'Do you know what? I don't care anymore. Go, leave, be gone I am just fine here and you go get someone else to help you.' With that the woman left him. Inuyasha blinked at her go and finally took a look at his surroundings. It was a rather run down hut and it smelled distinctly of herbs and female incense. He figured the herbs was from the paste like stuff slathered on his wounded chest and guessed the girly smell was in fact the personal scent of the woman herself. It wasn't altogether a bad scent but it was just very strong around him.

Inuyasha quickly summed up the situation and felt very, very dim-witted. This obviously wasn't the woman who shot him, despite the remarkable resemblance, and he had just shown her extreme hostility to her gentle kindness. He felt like scum. Looking at the profile of the woman rigidly stirring something on a fire he realized what he had to do to rectify the situation. Wincing he did something he hadn't recalled doing in almost a decade.

'Umm lady, I-ah, _damn_… I'm- umm… sorry, I'm sorry.'

Kagome turned to the man lying in her futon. She had been blinking back tears when she had heard his voice. It surprised her and more surprising she thought was his voice. While he was accusing her she hadn't taken note of the low cadence to it, it was like a rough drawl. Snapping out of her wayward thoughts she nodded at him. Slightly mollified at his apology she spooned some of the soup she was stirring into a chipped clay bowl and stood. She walked casually to where he was and offered the bowl.

'I was going to give this to you and tell you to get out but now I'm giving you a choice,' she informed 'You can leave now and never come back _or_ you can stay and let me heal you but if you do, you have to do as I say.'

The man simply stared at her then at the bowl she was holding. Letting out a deep sigh the man nodded and accepted the bowl but to her surprise stayed where he was. Taking this as an affirmative that he was staying she went to gather her healing equipment again.

'Let me take a look at your would again, it has reopened' she said quietly. The man eyed her warily but let her look putting aside the soup to let her do so.

'By the way my name is Kagome' she said with a nod of her head. Tears banished completely and a slight smile touched her face when he replied

'Mine's Inuyasha.'

* * *

><p>Second Chapter, I hope you liked it :). Please Review.<p>

-Evyira


End file.
